The Alien Smile
by BlackCrowRaven333
Summary: Short story about the hidden side of Kiyama Hiroto through Saginuma Osamu's perspective. FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE HIROTO LOVERS, I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS! I may make fun of Hiroto so please don't read if you're gonna go all fangirl on me. NO YAOI!


**Yo Minna! Well, this is my second fic! I shall warn all Hiroto lovers that I will be sort of making fun of him (SORT OF) and Hiroto will not be the normal reliable, kind, nice Hiroto you all knew and loved. I warned you. Please no flames and please, not so harsh on the 'I can't believe you made Hiroto like this!' kinds of comments. **

**~Karasu**

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

I've known Hiroto for as long as I could remember. Before Raimon came and defeated us 'Aliens', I've always thought as Hiroto as a more superior character. Now that we stand at the same level, I'm beginning to see him differently. I, Saginuma Osamu, not only think of Kiyama Hiroto as my friend, superior in soccer, but as well as the King of Idiots. How? You are soon to see.

The Beginning

I have always believed that every human on this world had a hidden, secret side to them. Not always dark and scary, but secret. I do as well, but I'm not here to talk about that. Kiyama Hiroto, is a sensible, gentle, kind, et cetera et cetera type of person; on the outside that is. During this course of one week, I learned how Hiroto isn't the most 'pure' and kind hearted guy I thought he was.

It began when I was in my room cleaning up my room. I had put everything in place, video games on the bottom shelves, and books on the upper. Everything was right side up and perfect. Just when I thought I was able to grab a book and relax, Ryuuji, Nagumo, Suzuno, lead by the one and only Kiyama Hiroto raided my room and began to rummage through my video games. I was too tired to stop them, so a laid down on my bed and read my favorite book, 'How To Deal With My Crazy Roommate'. As I was reading through the pages, I felt like I was being stared at, so I picked my eyes up from my book and look up. As I thought, Hiroto was looking straight at me, smiling that 'Alien Hiroto Smile'. I shivered.

"Everyone," Hiroto said eerily, everyone's eyes were on Hiroto. "As you know, Aliea Gakuen Gakuensai is coming up. I was thinking, why not we have our class do a Cosplay Cafe." I was surprised, I had no problems with the idea. We all nodded thinking that it was the end of Hiroto's speech. We were wrong, SOO wrong. "But... Not just any Cosplay Cafe which you could choose your outfit. It's going to be a Cosplay Cafe that EACH classmate would write down an outfit and put it into a box, then, one by one we will draw an outfit and that is what we will be wearing." Hiroto smirked, and chills ran down everyone's back.

"What kind of stupid idea is that?" Nagumo Haruya asked, pretending to be tough although he knew very well that when Hiroto has an idea, Hiroto makes the idea happen.

Hiroto looked at Nagumo with a blank expression. For a moment I thought Nagumo actually stopped Hiroto's plan. I was wrong, AGAIN. "Awww~ Little Haruya-chan afraid of a harmless costume?" Hiroto mocked Nagumo.

Steam escaped Nagumo's ears and he stood up and pointed his finger at Hiroto, "It's on! You think that a costume could scare Haruya-Sama? If so, YOU ARE SO WRONG!" Ahh, thank goodness Ryuuji isn't in our class, I want him to live without having to become humiliated my Hiroto's antics.

Aliea Gakuen, Class 3-A 

Up until now, I didn't know how many people of the soccer club were in my class. There's Suzuno Fuusuke , Nagumo Haruya, Hiroto, Myself, Mutou Satoshi, Sumeragi Maki, Hasuike Ai, Netsuha Natsuhiko, Atsuishi Shigeto, Kurakake Klara, Touchi Shuuji, Touchi Ai, Kurione Yuki, Kuri Fuuto, Segata Ryuuichirou, Nitou Honoka, Barazono Hana, Yagami Reina, Kii Fumiko, and Komazawa Kyouma. I also learned something else, our class is ONLY made up of soccer players.

Hiroto made it official that the class was going to be doing a 'Random Cosplaying Case' as he called it. Yagami-san also agreed to it as long it was nothing inappropriate. After she said that, I saw Hiroto sulk for a moment. He passed out the sheets of papers where we are going to be writing the outfit we want our classmates to be wearing and 'Alien Smiled' at me.

When I looked at the white sheet of paper, I stumbled over what to write. I began to write normal clothe, but then Hiroto grabbed my paper and scribbled over my writing and wrote 'nekomimi maid outfit'. My mouth dropped.

One by one, we students walked up to the front of the classroom to randomly pick an outfit to wear. It was Nagumo's turn, he stood up and walked like a robot to the front of the room. He stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a sheet of paper. He opened carefully, Hiroto peered over his shoulder and wrote on the board, 'Nagumo Haruya = Tulip'. The whole class looked at Suzuno who was holding back his laughter. How predictable. Next was Suzuno. He walked up to the 'dreaded box' as I called it and stuck his hand into it. He looked at his paper, he still remained the cool, cold, Suzuno I knew but I saw sweat drop off of him. HIroto wrote on the board, 'Suzuno Fuusuke = Ice Princess'. Burn began to laugh, and I realized how if they weren't both boys, they would make the world/s best couple. Suzuno chose Haruya's paper and vice versa. Next was Hasuike An, formally known as Rean. I saw her bite her lip and carefully picked up a piece of paper and Hiroto began to write on the board, Hasuike An = Fairy. I thought it was okay, and she seemed relieved. It was finally my turn, I walked up and pulled out a sheet of paper, I dared to look at it. When I did I saw one word, 'butler'. I couldn't help but smile. The rest of the class was given their cosplay outfit and we had free period after that to take care of the gakuensai preparation.

I noticed Hiroto write into a suspicious notebook. I looked over his shoulder and realized he was writing down the costumes and their owner and the reactions of our owner.

Inside The Note Book (Hiroto)

Kiyama Hiroto = Nekomimi Maid

Reaction: Well, I personally don't mind. I'll look good in it anyway.

Suzuno Fuusuke = Ice Princess XD

Reaction: Sweat Drop...

Nagumo Haruya = Tulip ROFLMAO (Rolling on floor, laughing my a** off) (For those who don't know)

Reaction: Beautiful, I heard his inner self crying.

Hasuike Ai = Fairy

Reaction: She seemed relieved.

Mutou Satoshi = Ninja

Reaction: I saw a spark being lit inside of his eyes. I hoped Osamu would have chosen this... :(

Sumeragi Maki = Pixie

Reaction: Relived and said, "Maki, Gambaru!"

Nestuha Natsuhiko = Shinobi (Same as ninja)

Reaction: He wasn't very happy, but I saw him look at Haruya-kun and he sighed. I guess he was relieved to not have chosen tulip.

Atsuishi Baka Shigeto = Prince Charming

Reaction: He smiled and went to his seat. (Why does HE get the good stuff!) (Not ROFLMAO)

Kurakake Klara = Witch

Reaction: Her smile scared me...

Touchi Shuuji = Robot

Reaction: He kept the same expression.

Touchi Ai = Mirai Onna (Future Girl)

Reaction: She sort of smiled and skipped to her seat.

Kurione Yuki = Snow White

Reaction: Although her mask was in the way, I saw that she was happy.

Kuri Fuuto = Cinderella

Reaction: None :(

Segata Ryuuichirou: Elf

Reaction: It was sort of a, 'You have to be f-ing kidding me' sort of one.

Nitou Honoka = Queen

Reaction: She sort of went, 'O~hohoho, O~hohoho' and scared us.

Barazono Hana = Neko (Cat

Reaction: Went 'Nyan' and sat down.

Yagami Reina = Tenshi (angel)

Reaction: I laughed a little and almost got killed...

Kii Fumiko = Devil

Reaction: None...

Komazawa Kyouma = Monkey

Reaction: I almost died of laughter. He just smiled.

Normal

I saw most of the reactions of my classmates and I pitied most of them. I watched my fellow classmate put desks together to form tables for the cafe. Most of the girls were in the corner of the room sewing on little 'cute' things onto the tablecloth. OThers were making the cafe sign and others were sulking in corners due to future humiliation. This was going to be a chaotic gakuensai in 3-A.

* * *

><p><strong>I may or may not continue this fic. If people like this fic and review to it, I will continue. Please, review!<strong>

~Karasu


End file.
